


【翻譯】惡魔總會得到他的報酬 The Devil Always Gets His Due

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Harry Hart backstory, Harry Hart is a demon, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, kingsman are tailors, strapped character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 關於性愛惡魔哈利哈特如何被帶到人間然後成為金士曼裁縫鋪擁有者的故事。





	【翻譯】惡魔總會得到他的報酬 The Devil Always Gets His Due

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil Always Gets His Due](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619459) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

> 作者註：
> 
> 所以哈利哈特是個性愛惡魔，需要性愛才能留在人間。然而切斯特加進了許多的束縛與大量的肉體與性行為上的虐待。強暴沒被清楚地描寫但很顯然有發生，但哈利得到了他的復仇。警告：強暴、角色拘禁、強迫的分享/群交

哈利感受到一股拉力。呼喚著他前往人間，他被誰召喚了。那是道強大的拉力，不是個偶然的召喚。有趣，他已有三十年沒去到地面上了，而他很飢餓。他想要一場盛宴。那拉力將他拖走，他甚至沒有時間讓梅林知道他要到上頭去了。可惜，但他很快就會回家的。總是如此。

人類強迫他前往上頭，想要得到各式各樣的他們相信只要自己與惡魔發生關係就能夠得到的事物。哈利要去把那人類的靈魂給操出來，那會很棒的。與人類的性愛很美好，能比跟自己的同胞更能滿足他。他沒有抵抗那股拉力，並確保當他踏進那個召喚他的空間時已是他喜歡的那個人類型態。

辦公室，有錢的，世襲貴族。

他微笑，準備往前走去，但發現他不能。他低頭看向地板，他被拉進了一個惡魔的束縛陣。

哈利很快地開始重新評估形勢。「哈囉，」他對那男人微笑。「你呼喚，而我來了。你想要問我什麼？」他上下打量那男人。那人長得不差，他被醜的多的人召喚過。那人的靈魂已與地獄綁定在一起，早在召喚哈利之前，哈利能看得見。不如一名絕望但有著優良靈魂的人類令人滿意，但這男人也還可以。來到上頭的路上已開始讓哈利發癢。在踏上這凡人的土地的瞬間他的身軀已渴望著性愛，需要那來停留於此。沒有性愛，再多的的束縛或牢籠都無法困住哈利。

「脫衣，」那男人說。

「直接了當，我喜歡，」哈利回道，衣物溶解消失。他的手沿著身體往下滑去，慢慢地握住自己的老二。「我想跟你來些樂子，你想跟我來些樂子嗎？我會讓你感覺不可思議的好，」哈利低吟。他將自己的慾望投射了一些出去，而那男人往前靠了過來。但他控制住沒踩糊地板上的束縛記號。「就是這樣，」哈利哄著：「來吧，寶貝(pet)。讓我使你的美夢成真。」

那男人站到了他身邊，然後眨眼之間，將一只項圈裝到了哈利身上。那燒灼著哈利人類的血肉，將他完全地與那男人和這凡人身軀綁定在一起。「不，現在我想你才是我的寵物(pet)了，」他說著將哈利往下按至跪地。「但務必讓我感覺舒服。」他拉開褲子拉鍊，把哈利的臉按往自己。「我的名字是切斯特金。叫我主人。」

「當然了，主人。」哈利用低沈滑順的語調說。當他吸著那男人的老二時，他制定了計畫。人類總是會變得自滿驕傲。不會堅持住太久的。而那時他會得到他的復仇。

********************************

  
哈利對他微笑。「主人，看起來你的老二不再如你的願運作了。而你知道，不管你如何地束縛我，如果我沒持續地被滿足，我不會繼續留下的。」哈利光裸著跪在地上，當切斯特在時他必須如此。切斯特整整一個禮拜沒操他了，他已開始消散。再一個禮拜就什麼都不會留下。他已在這待了十年，服侍這男人，在這段時間裡切斯特的裁縫鋪生意興旺、每一項投資都得到成功、大大提升了他的社會地位。而他非常徹底地囚禁著哈利，但哈利施以了小小的復仇。

「而你與此無關嗎？」切斯特重重地打了他一下，哈利摔倒在地。唇上的傷口花了比正常還要久的時間才癒合。

「惡魔總會得到他的報酬，」哈利說。「難道你認為持有我，只會為你帶來財富？我不想待在這，所以那是需要代價的。」他重新跪了起來。「選擇的時候很快就要到了。」

「不如你所想的那麼快，」切斯特說。他打了個響指後站起，哈利被逼迫著跟上去。他不喜歡這個違背他意願移動他四肢的咒術。他們來到了地下室，哈利被綁到祭壇上。他嘆氣。這過分注重細節又毫無意義，華而不實，無法召喚惡魔上前也無助交易的談判，但切斯特相信，而他也懶得告訴他這麼做的功效都是被誇大過的。

哈利被綁在那上頭了一個小時後，切斯特金帶著四名男人回來了，都與他有著相似的年齡與氣質。「取用他的肉體，就可以得到你們所想像不到的回報。」切斯特抬起一隻手，對哈利露出不懷好意的笑容。「你將給予我的朋友們他們所需要的，任何他們所需要的。」

「你這是要把我綁在這了？永遠地？這是人類的型態啊切斯特，你就那麼想要清理屎尿嗎？」哈利翻了個白眼。基督啊，如果他必須被跟誰綁定在一塊，他希望那人要嘛是聰明的要嘛是愚蠢的，而不是切斯特這種恰好位於正中的。那男人徹底的無趣，對哈利來說正是凌駕一切的最大罪行。等到那男人面對他的末日時，他一定要確保梅林好好以那男人為樂。

「不，當然沒有，」切斯特微笑。「惡魔，你將要學習交易的技巧。」

「抱歉？我才不需要學習我的交易技巧，我在任何存在的平面上都是最好的性愛高手。你沒能從我這學到任何東西才不是我的錯。」哈利感到被大大的污辱了。

切斯特又打了他一下。「不是你的，我的，」他嘶聲說道。接著他退開來，「現在，誰要先收下你做夢都想不到的財富。」

幾個小時過後，哈利的身上佈滿汗水以及精液，同時感到滿足與噁心。他們的技巧真的糟透了，但滿足了他對性的需求。他們全都在慶祝著，切斯特正在解釋他們的行為留下了那惡魔的事實。「不是靠你們做的方式，」哈利咕噥，但他們太忙著自得意滿而沒注意到。他惱怒著因子們都被改變了。他剛剛不止虛弱了切斯特，而是好幾名男人。這把他的計畫推遲了好些年，十年。

但無所謂，靈魂們總會有用處。

他躺在那張桌子上制定著計劃。

惡魔總會得到他的報酬。

***********************************************

  
「今天我們有新客人要來，」切斯特告訴哈利。「出自很好的家族，非常有錢。向他提高百分之十五的定價。」

「他是你的朋友嗎？」

「不是，」切斯特看了他一眼。「你不需要增進他的財富。只是裁縫。你做那做的挺好。」切斯特顯然對這感到不快，大部分的客戶改變指定哈利而不是切斯特為他們製作西裝。但切斯特雙手的震顫逐漸嚴重，可憐。真奇怪呢，切斯特所驕傲的事物到最後是如何背他而去。而那房間裡的兩名男人死去。

人生有時就是那麼殘酷。

「我生來就是為了服務，主人，」哈利給了一個禮貌的微笑後下樓去見那名新來的顧客。

他是個好看的男人，善良的雙眼。還有著優秀的靈魂。上流社會的靈魂常帶有一絲腐朽，長年的特權，誘惑著他們。擁有的權力總是那麼令人翻覆的礁石。但這個男人，他只是閃耀著。「哈囉，」哈利伸出手。「歡迎來到金士曼裁縫鋪。我們很期待為您服務。」哈利真希望這男人是私人客戶。他非常願意操他。

「帕西佛摩坦，」他說。他微笑，顯然在等著。哈利不確定他是在等什麼。「你的名字是......」

哈利眨眼。他來到地面上二十年，從來沒有一次被問過這個。整整十五年他被關在金的不同房間裡，但進到這店裡的人們從沒問過。而哈利被綁定於這家店，從沒踏出過那扇大門。

「哈利哈特，」哈利說。

「你好，哈特先生，」帕西佛回道。

尊重令一股奇異的感覺自哈利體內升起。「哈利就可以了，」他對那名客人說。「現在，摩坦先生，我們能為您做什麼？」

「我需要一套新的西裝，開始對我之前裁縫舖的設計感到厭倦了。它們是很好，但......」帕西佛聳肩。「我想該是時候試試新的。」

「這套把您藏得太深了，」哈利看著他說。「我想我們能為您做得更好，摩坦先生。」

「請叫我帕西佛就好。」

「當然了，先生，」哈利說。他們討論並看了一些樣品，哈利為他測量尺寸。兩個禮拜後那男人回來試衣，並很顯然地非常滿意哈利的作品，如同他應該的。哈利做出了一套很棒的西裝，並一如往常的僅需要一點修改。他有著天賦。「這樣，你覺得如何？」墊肩不需要他原本加上的那麼厚，褲子收短了一些，這對那男人是一大突破。

「我喜歡，」帕西佛回答。「你做得很好。我必須說，我－」

門被敲響了一聲，切斯特探頭進來：「這邊結束後二號試衣間需要你。一名舊客，需要一些更新。」

「好的，」哈利掛上假笑。「不論你想要什麼。」

「總是那麼乖，寶貝(pet)，」切斯特看向帕西佛後微笑。「我能為您安排我們更傳統些的裁縫。他很熱心，但這套對您這地位的訴訟律師有些太過了。」

「一點都不，這讓我站在法律或銀行界的人們中顯得更加突出。穿了那麼多年的海軍藍。黑灰千鳥格能更有趣。事實上，我剛要告訴哈利我想要他為我打造整個衣櫃。」

「誰？」

帕西佛看著他。「哈利哈特，我的裁縫？你叫他寶貝，用著非常寵愛的語調。」

「原來如此。」

「哈利，我會預約個時間來讓我們討論關於我剛剛要求的，」帕西佛堅定地說。「只要哈利，否則我會另尋高明。」

「我們以服務為生，」切斯特說完後離開了。

「好吧，晚點我要為此付出代價了，」哈利朝帕西佛的腳咕噥著，他確定那夠小聲不會被那男人聽見。他幫忙他脫下那些衣物。「我會在下禮拜之前把這些完成，然後我們能談談您的其他需求。」

「謝謝你，哈利，我很欣賞你的手藝，」帕西佛說。哈利挺困惑那男人是真心的。他是真心的，而不只是因為哈利帶給了他什麼。有趣。優秀的靈魂是那麼的稀有。他們結束後哈利前往二號試衣間。噢太好了，這是他清單上的下一位，那男人的公司會靠操哈利而贏得一比龐大的合約，然後在那瞬間倒地死去。

「您好，先生，」哈利說，在那男人開口前就開始脫去身上的衣物。「我有個好消息要給您，您的夢想在兩個月內就會是您的了。您所要做的就只有把一切都給我。」

「不論你要什麼，都是你的了，」那男人同意，解開了他的褲子拉鍊，哈利向前靠去。

「您願意那麼說真是太好了，先生，」哈利微笑。人們實在不該做出如此廣泛的陳述。那男人一如往常地噁心，但很快就結束了，哈利清洗後回到後頭的房間。他拿起帕西佛的馬甲，在縫著扣子中平靜下來。是的機器能做這事，但他喜歡靠自己的雙手。他喜歡精細活，對著細節的專注，畢竟它們因他而存在。

***********************************

「你好，查理，」哈利帶著禮貌對切斯特的外甥打招呼。「今天能為您做什麼呢？」

「呃，省下那些力氣留給我舅舅吧。我很確定你把他侍奉的挺好的。不過你也老了呢。你現在幾歲，五十五？他怎麼還沒把你給換掉？」

「我很擅長這些他放在我周圍的事物，」哈利說。

「等到這些都屬於我的時候，你就得滾，一毛錢都別想帶走。我會確保這點的。」

「那是個保證嗎？」哈利向前靠去。「你能對我保證嗎？」他盡可能地操控著查理，用上他最大的膽量。

「不要對他保證任何事，」切斯特從樓梯上厲聲喝斥。「查理，在他周圍要非常小心你說出來的話。他能扭曲它們，改變它們。來吧，我們有很多事要討論。」

「你看起來不太好，舅舅。」

「我沒事，有個朋友這週過世了。最後一位同窗好友。」他瞥向哈利。「車禍，真想不到。」

「他一直都開很快，他喜歡......快速地抵達終點。那總會追上他的。不是那天也會是另一天。惡魔總能得到他的報酬，」哈利說。「如果你們倆不介意的話，我二十分鐘後有預約。」

切斯特怒氣沖沖地下了樓捏住哈利手腕。「你繼續走在你的路上，我會繼續走我的，我們看看最後是誰得到勝利。你認為殺了我，就能釋放你？認為我沒有準備一個又一個的計畫？你拿走了我的老二，我的雙手。我的雙眼。你也應該拿走我的頭腦。」他的手指陷入哈利手腕，哈利能感覺到骨頭開始錯位。「做好你的工作。」

「我一直都有那麼做，」哈利回答，雙眼顯現出他鮮少讓它們露出的火焰。他回到他最近為帕西佛製作的作品上。那男人總是一分不差地準時。哈利將試衣間準備好，那裡頭總是非常溫暖，於是他脫掉外套將袖子捲起。他檢查著每一樣東西，看起來都很好。他希望那男人喜歡。

門被敲響了一聲。「請進，」哈利喊道。帕西佛帶著一個小袋子與盛著飲料的托盤進到房間。「你好，先生。」

「哈利，我需要討論下日常服飾，想說我們或許能同時一起享用點心。」

「如果您想要的話，」哈利說著走到角落的小桌子旁。

「我不確定你喜歡什麼，所以選了安全牌，香草拿鐵，和榛果餅乾，」帕西佛把它們放到桌上。「可以嗎？」

「可以，」哈利試著聽起來有自信些。人類的型態需要燃料，而切斯特提供了恰好足夠維生的量。零食很少出現。「你真好心。」

「這沒花到什麼錢，說不上好心。」

「喂帶零食來就很好心了吧？」那男人有著很棒的笑聲。「所以我要謝謝你的好心。」哈利看著對方拿掉咖啡的杯蓋，於是照做。他把餅乾泡進那杯飲料，哈利也跟著做了，然後放進嘴裡咬下。他就像第一次看見顏色。那滋味，那口感。是啊，這就是人類存在的意義，創造如此的事物。「我從來沒吃過比這更好的，」哈利說著喝了一小口咖啡，那咖啡濃郁順口。「這是最好的好心了，絕對的。」

「這家店就在街角而已，」帕西佛用某種表情看著他。「你沒去過嗎？」

「切斯特如果有買的話，是星巴克，」哈利說。「這個比較好。」

「你的需求無關緊要？」

「所以你今天想討論什麼？」哈利轉移掉話題。「切斯特正跟他的外甥忙著，不會打斷我們。」好幾次的預約切斯特都半途闖進來，批評過哈利的裁縫手藝後告訴他有特殊顧客需要他。但特殊顧客們都不復在了。

「好的，」帕西佛說。「我一個月裡有兩天會去一間當地的庇護所與倡議團體做志工。我給你看看他們的網頁。」他稍微移動椅子好坐到哈利身旁，然後從包裡抽出他的平板。「這個庇護所提供免費的法律協助給那些家暴受害者，」他解釋。他用著非常嚴肅的表情看了哈利一眼。「最近，這間庇護所，得到一兩筆慷慨的捐款，能夠拓展他們的服務，現在有空間可以提供給男性了。我們一直都有給男性提供法律協助，但原本無法給予居住庇護。它全年無休二十四小時開啟。你可以撥這支電話。不管在倫敦何處，都會有一位非常壯碩的司機前去接你，避免任何人阻止你離開。看，這是電話號碼，那組粗體字。」帕西佛用著熱切的表情看著他，哈利超級困惑。「你或許能把它抄下來。你可以把電話號碼藏在量測尺寸裡的，對吧？」

「我可以......」哈利慢慢地說，思考著那男人為什麼要他那麼做。為什麼當他同意那麼做時對方看起來如此開心。

「全年無休，二十四小時開啟，」帕西佛保證。「我還認識一位蘇格蘭場的警官，雖然年輕，但所有人都同意她是個超級新星。如果有什麼嚴重的問題，非常適合打給她。事實上她也需要一套出庭穿的衣服，或許你能做她的裁縫。讓她記錄一些你的”工傷”？」他對哈利的手腕投以非常明確的一眼。

哈利明白過來。帕西佛認為他處於一段家暴的關係中，並試著營救他。

他。站在路西法身旁，將米迦勒推回到戰場上的他。整個王國因為他的老二而殞落。戰爭因他的喜好而勝敗。而這名人類認為他如此弱小，與切斯特這樣可悲的凡物處於一段家暴的關係中？

然而他是對的。

哈利想起過去二十五年裡，他允許了什麼，被奪取了什麼。是的切斯特將他困起，但他好幾年前就能逃脫了。他滑動著頁面，勾選著選項。那清單顯示你正處於一段家暴的關係。

他幾乎勾選了所有的選項。他是個惡魔，他擁有力量。而這名人類想要救他。這真是令人憤怒又那麼甜蜜。哈利開始修改腦中的計畫。他把餅乾泡進咖啡後咬了一口。「我需要想想，」他主要是對自己說。

「當然了，」帕西佛同意。「但我做的這工作很有趣，對吧？」

「我很感興趣。」

「你會把號碼寫下來的吧？」

「我背下來了，」哈利保證。他沒有，但那號碼對他無用。他能照顧好自己的。

**********************************************

「你為什麼架了那些攝影機？」哈利問。他張望著這頭一次好好地把燈打開的房間。房間裡有著兩名挺壯碩的男人。

「直播這兩個男人操你，」切斯特說。他把一個面具遞給哈利。「戴上。我們不需要有任何人認出你來。但這能給予你留在這所需要的，還能帶來額外的收入。他們是專業的。」

「喔？所以他們確實懂得如何使用他們的老二囉？」

哈利戴上面具，爬上那祭壇。那兩個男人的確操得不錯。

那是切斯特犯下的非常大的一個錯誤，把這幾十年來最好的東西餵養給哈利。而知道人們在看，讓這一切更加的好。用著第一批人們為了崇拜他而築起的祭壇所給予的方式填滿了他。他還記得當初躺在那些祭壇上頭，允諾著一切，在所有人看著他們的首領操著惡魔時沒實現任何一個。

切斯特把完成一切的最後一片拼圖交給了他。

哈利在那性愛、壓抵在他身上堅硬的身軀中狂歡。他感覺到重獲新生，充滿了活力。結束時他對著切斯特微笑：「謝謝你，主人。」

切斯特愣住了，因為那聽起來不如以往他被分享完後的挫折。而且他看起來比這一些日子裡來還要的好。但切斯特已控制住他幾十年，沒問題的。

***************************************

  
「我們需要進行一個正式的儀式，」切斯特告訴哈利。他把那裸體的男人綑綁起來，放在那個他最開始困住哈利的束縛陣中。「很快我們就要把你轉移給查理了。」

「不，我不那麼認為，」哈利回道。「他是長得比你好看沒錯，但嘴超臭的，而且我也受夠糟糕的性愛了。」

「你受我控制，很快將受他控制。」

哈利對他微笑著站了起來，他身上的繩子溶化消失，他把項圈取下。「你真的不該把我放上鏡頭的，切斯特。」

「是主人，」切斯特怒道，然後抓住了自己的胸口。「什麼？」

哈利移動著手，地面上那些符號的尖銳邊緣圓潤軟化，他走出了那束縛陣。整間店的魔法改變了，內含的力量徹底不同。在切斯特努力吸進空氣的時候哈利走向椅子拿起自己的衣服穿上。他倒了一杯白蘭地後坐下。「那看起來好像會痛呢。」

「你這混帳，」切斯特摔倒在地。「你會直接回到地獄去的，你要知道。」

「不，我不會。你看，你向我展示了如何在這上頭生存，靠我自己，」哈利微笑。一道漣漪，然後他的外表改變了。「色情片，我親愛的。色情片能讓我保持滿足，足以讓我留下。而這禮物就是你送給我的。請讓我表達我的謝意。」他握起拳頭，切斯特發出痛苦地大喊。切斯特的痛苦如同一場美妙的高潮餵養著他。「你知道你床裡的表現有多差嗎？老實說我幫你扼殺掉你的性慾根本就算是份禮物。最糟的。」他再一次握拳，切斯特痛到說不出一個字。「請確定等你被綁到刑架上時，告訴梅林有一天我們會再見的。我唯一想念地獄的，就是他。所以請你，一定要傳遞我的問候。」最後一次握拳，切斯特死去。

哈利喝完手中的白蘭地後將杯子洗乾淨放回原處。他打開切斯特的保險箱與文件，揮了下手後更改了店舖契約、遺囑上的一切，把所有上頭寫著查理的都改為他自己的名字。他把東西都放了回去，然後拿起電話。他撥了999，然後顫抖出現在他的嗓音之中。「噢老天，噢老天，求你。幫幫我。我的伴侶，他在他的辦公室裡，他那麼努力工作。噢老天，寶貝求你動一動。你必須幫幫我，他不動了。」他非常佩服自己的演技。是的，色情片會是滿足他需要的最好作法。

救護車來了，哈利哭著，一道非常同情的安慰拍在他手臂上。切斯特被帶走了，哈利走到切斯特辦公桌後方，坐進椅子裡。

他慢慢地揚起微笑。

這一切都是他的了。

他等不及要告訴查理了。

但首先他有想做的事。他下了樓，在這幾十年後第一次走出店門口，踏進傍晚的空氣中。他走向街底的那間咖啡店，點了杯香草拿鐵與榛果餅乾。他找了張桌子坐下來，聽著人群發出的嗡鳴，看著他們的靈魂到處走動。

是的，在他回家前他想要用上一些日子體驗這一切。

*************************************

「哈利，你看起來氣色不錯，」帕西佛說。

「今天是個美麗的夏日，」哈利回答。「我們進了一些新的布料，它們挺美的。我希望能夠說服你穿上其中的那個藍色。它在你身上會很好看的。」

「我很有興趣。」帕西佛看著他。「抱歉，我應該早點來的。太忙了。但我想應該能說聲恭喜？」

「一點都不，」哈利回道。然後他意識過來帕西佛是說恭喜而不是節哀，他爆笑出聲。「謝謝你。」他走去取出一些樣品。他們聊著新的服飾，兩人的頭逐漸靠到一塊，然後門砰一聲地打開了。

哈利抬起頭後嘆了口氣。查理。接著他繃緊自己，任由一些懼意浮現臉上。「有禁制令的，查理。我要叫警察了，」他往伸向電話的手上加入一點顫抖。

「操你的你這沒用的老妓男，」查理大吼。「我知道你更改了遺囑。這一切原本應該是我的。這間店，所有的投資。一切。你做了什麼？」他的眼睛佈滿血絲，他們能聞得到他身上的酒味。

帕西佛擋到他們倆之間的方式令哈利有些驚訝。「很顯然的你仍處於哀傷之中，並感到痛苦。或許你應該離開。尤其在有禁制令的時候。」

「他是個騙子，殺了我舅舅。」

「那是心臟病，你堅持做的解剖結果也是那麼說。我跟切斯特在一起幾十年了－他把一切都留給我有那麼令人意外嗎？」哈利讓自己流出淚來。「我們愛著彼此。」好吧他或許演得太過頭了不過算了。「他想要我接手這些。」

「他恨你，」查理說著往前踏了一步。

「哈利，打給警察，」帕西佛舉起雙手擺出看起來可信的拳擊姿勢。「很抱歉，但他經歷的太多了，你不能再接近他。」

「他？」查理大笑。「你是他的下一個目標，小心點，他會摧毀你的。這事沒完。」他怒氣沖沖地離開了。

哈利確保自己在帕西佛轉向他的瞬間擦去淚水。「我不......我從來沒想過切斯特會把一切都留給我。他的確總說我沒用，說這些都會給查理。可是我猜......」他打了個嗝。「我猜他決定用這一切補償我。而查理無法接受。」

「打給警察，哈利。如果他違反了禁制令，他就應該被逮補。」

「我不想製造麻煩。我只想做衣服。」

「好吧，但是如果他回來，你就報警，好嗎？」

「我保證，」哈利回道。「我保證查理不會是問題的。」該是時候擺脫那個年輕人了，他實在太煩人。

多悲哀啊，一週之後查理因一條磨損的電線被電擊身亡。

************************************

「哈利，我在想......」帕西佛越說越小聲。

「想什麼？」哈利問。

「我想請你幫個大忙。我們是朋友，對吧？」

你是唯一一個值得他媽的一切的人類，哈利心想。「我們是。燕尾服急件？」

「不是，有一組家人來到庇護所。一名女性與她一歲的孩子。被他的大兒子開車載來的。他把從她那施暴的伴侶那把她們帶走，決心保護她們的安全。但他有一些前科，令他找工作很困難。但他是個好人，我能看得出來。我在想或許你需要有人幫忙搬搬東西，清掃店面？」帕西佛看著他。「我發誓，他只是需要一個機會，就能成長茁壯的。」

哈利能看得出來帕西佛是真心那麼相信的。而他喜歡那男人的靈魂在快樂時發光的方式。「那人叫什麼名字？」

「伊格西安文，他會很認真工作的，我發誓。我還能幫忙支付他的薪水。」

「讓他來一趟。我不能保證但我會看看的。」

「謝謝你，哈利，非常感激，」帕西佛捏了捏他的肩膀。哈利靠向那觸碰裡一會。他飢渴著，想要舔舐那如此明亮的靈魂。看來該是時候上pornhub再開一場直播了。

哈利感覺到一道上帝作證的紅色蔓延到頰上，他專注於手中的工作。

到了隔天，他打了個寒顫。「這就是你穿來面試的服裝？裁縫鋪耶？」

伊格西低頭看向自己的運動服。「聽著，當你半夜離開時你沒什麼時間打包行李的，好嗎？」

「你沒帶走的那些衣服裡有可以穿來面試的？」

「有啊，非常棒的一套運動服。」

哈利看著那名年輕人的靈魂。黯淡了一小點，但沒有腐朽－犧牲。如果給予機會，它會再被打磨出原先的純粹。他應該要將它腐敗掉的。它是那麼的美麗，又只需要花一點點的力氣就能使它翻覆。

但那會令帕西佛傷心的。

「帕西佛為你下擔保。這會是個錯誤嗎？」

「或許，但我會做任何事來保護我媽和我妹的安全，懂嗎？」伊格西打量著他，咬住嘴唇。「任何事。聽見了嗎？」

「聽見了，」哈利說。他走去從一個小小的廚物櫃裡抽出一隻雞毛毯子。「你能從那邊的櫃子開始。」

伊格西疑惑地看著他，但走過去照他說的做了。

兩個禮拜過後，一個包裹送來的店裡，一個漂亮的盒子，裝滿了餅乾，和一張署名帕西佛的寫著謝謝你的紙條。哈利微笑著將那紙條抽出，好好地保存了起來。

******************************

「伊格西，小心啊小子！」伊格西正在更換燈泡，當那梯子開始搖晃起來時哈利衝下了樓。他看著它傾倒，趕上前去接住跌落的伊格西。他們一起摔到地上滾了一圈，最後哈利趴在他身上往下看著他。「你還好嗎？」他很擔心那男孩。他不想要他發生任何意外。他已在這做了超過一年，而哈利無法想像這家店沒有他會是什麼模樣，而且還計畫著要開始訓練他這行的技巧。「伊格西，說點什麼？」他看起來完全驚呆了，一定是摔得太重。

哈利僵住了，這家店的魔法開始發出光芒。曾經拘禁他的這地方現在保護著他。他重塑了它們，讓任何找上門的獵人都沒注意到他的就被送回家。你甚至無法在這家店裡說出惡魔兩個字，連想到都不行。但很顯然伊格西現在正想著它。「伊格西？」

「你的眼睛在動，」伊格西說。

「是啊，人們的眼睛都會動，」哈利說著眨了眨眼，朝左邊再朝右邊看去。「你撞到頭了嗎？」那魔法現在發出炙烈的光芒，伊格西不知怎麼辦到的正抵抗著那保護咒。「伊格西？」

「那裡頭的顏色在改變，哈利。漩渦般旋轉著，就像它們不知道該如何停留在原位。在這之前只見過那麼一次。必須非常靠近才看得到。從沒離你這麼近過，」伊格西飛快地說著。「但曾與某人這麼靠近過。某個我想要請你幫他的忙的人，但從來記不住。」伊格西繼續盯著他的眼睛看。「哈利，你是個惡魔。」

「我的情人們總是那麼說我，」哈利說，試著開玩笑。他站了起來。「每個人眼睛的顏色都會稍微變化，因為房裡的光線。」

「不，我只見過另外一個人的眼睛長得像這樣。那傢伙從一塊通靈板中爬出來，不肯把我的Macbook還來。」伊格西看著他。「他在找他的一個朋友。畫了很糟糕的一幅他朋友的人類型態可能會是的模樣，當我想起那個時，那張圖是有點像你。」

「親愛的，惡魔不是真的，」哈利說著開始對伊格西施予第一次的操控。「你撞到你的頭了。你完全搞錯了。」

「老兄，不管你在對我做什麼，都沒辦法讓我忘掉那個在Fifa上把我打得落花流水，煮千層麵，大聲抱怨他們少給酷刑部門多少科技的那個惡魔的。」

哈利愣住了。「什麼？」

「哈利，我想你不會認識一個當身為人類時，叫做梅林的惡魔吧？」伊格西問。

「梅林在這裡？」哈利瞪著他，無比震驚。「你用一塊通靈板把地獄的酷刑之主召喚出來了？」

「我就說吧，操他的孩之寶，」伊格西看著他。「哈利，你是個惡魔。」

哈利對他微笑。「是的，伊格西，我是。」

  
  



End file.
